Zootopia: Red Fox 2- Heroes
by soulripper13
Summary: After the events of Red Fox, Bellwether is mayor, Judy has Left the City of Zootopia and The appearances of children with powers have surfaced. Can Nick instruct the powered children to form into a team of superheroes? Considering he himself doesn't even want to be a hero in the first place.
1. Recap

_So, how should I start this, a recap of how I helped take down this city's mayor, Theodore Lionheart, maybe how Judy and I had a fight and how she quit her job. maybe a flashback to my childhood or an origin story. I'd rather start by saying what is already known. My name is Nicholas Wilde, I was born with overwhelming powers. Well Born with is a stretch. Now I know what your thinking. Incredible Powers equals Superhero. As I grew up I had no goals of being a hero. Eventually, I took up the mantle of Redfox to find a missing friend. Me and new officer Judy Hopps managed to find him and a group of other mammals being held captive by the city's mayor, Theodore Lionheart. They are now being treated for savage behavior. After a falling out with Hopps I had hoped to put this costume behind me but after an amateur video of me in the costume, I was currently standing in front of a glowing blue fox who just told I wasn't alone. You all caught up, Good"_

"So what is this truth you're going on, you gonna tell me you're my old man or something?" Nick asking Looking at Quantum, resting his cane on his shoulder.

"No Nicholas, I'm not your father, You really think I'd pull that on you, how old do I look?" Quantum asked as Nick rubbed his eyes.

"About 40, maybe 50" Nick replied as he chuckled, telling Nick that he was way off.

"Would you believe I'm technically Older" Quantum replied as Nick honestly look surprised, considering Quantum looked old enough to be his father. the blue fox held up his paw as another flash of light surrounded him, upon the light vanishing a 10-year-old fox wearing a blue polo and slacks was standing before Nick as he adjusted his glasses.

"Okay, I believe it," Nick said as the kid pulled out his yoyo, telling Nick that he was surprised by his behavior did not give it away as Nick chuckled, that the guy who found all the hero kids was in himself a kid. Nick found a bit of relief that he was the oldest of the supers.

So, child superhero with an adult form, mind explaining that 'Technically' though, that usually implies more detail" Nick asked sitting the wreck of his bridge home, opening a beer.

"Long ago, I was a normal fox. until one day when a strange meteor crashed into the planet, being the naive child was approached it. It was a cold night and the weird rock gave off a strange warmth, so I curled up to it sleeping. I later realized my exposure to the rock gave me immense powers and well as halted my aging, I have wandered the planet sense, seeing the world change" Quantum explained.

"And your blue fur?" Nick asked as Quantum chuckled.

"Did that myself, look cool doesn't it?" Quantum asked turning his fur from blue to brown as Nick pinched my bridge of his nose, he certainly was a child. Quantum stated that recently he found the other children and recruited them for the potential of forming a team as Nick looked at him.

"So you had all these powers, why not be a hero sooner?" Nick asked as Quantum just replied that he never got around to it, also that he was extremely shy and could not handle crowds.

"But You, Redfox, could you train these kids to do something with their powers, make them into real heroes?" Quantum asked as Nick rebutted why Quantum couldn't do it as he stated that they knew he was a kid and they did not listen to him, They all saw Steelwool as the leader.

"But They'll listen to you, they were all amazed by you on TV" Quantum replied as Nick reminded Quantum that he wasn't a hero as the blue fox looked at him.

"You helped the city, you have the potential to be a great hero, and you don't even have to do the hero work. train the team to do it, they're the ones who want to be heroes" Quantum replied as Nick thought it over, saying he would consider it.

"You got a way to get to that clubhouse that does not involve you teleporting me?" Nick asked as Quantum pulled a device out of thin air, handing it to Nick.

"Just push that button you will automatically be sent to the tower, the vomiting and great pain is still a thing, we have not worked that out yet" Quantum replied as he teleported away in his blue blinding light.

After he was Gone Nick gathered a few things and left. since his fight with Black Metal, the cops would be in the area any second. Nick quickly squatted, jumping in the midnight sky. looking for somewhere to go.

Eventually, he landed at Finnick's apartment. walking through the complex, carrying his case which was packed with his belongings as he knocked on the door to a half tired Finnick who asked Nick what he wanted. Nick explained the situation about his bridge being destroyed and needing a place to stay temporarily as Finnick groaned.

"I guess you can stay, just don't bug me" Finnick replied letting Nick stay for the week.

"So how your whole merch idea coming along?" Nick asked Finnick as he told Nick he was drawing some posters as Nick Looked through a cardboard box seeing the designs depicting Redfox as Nick set the posters back in.

"I'm gonna walk to the 24-7, you want anything?" Nick asked as Finnick shrugged, telling him he wanted a burrito and a beer as Nick left for the store. Walking down the sidewalk. Eventually, Nick reached the store entering as he waved to the deer behind the counter as he walked back to the cooler.

Nick opened the glass door, pulling out a six pack of beer and then walking to the food area getting a burrito and a slice of pizza, pumping nacho cheese on it as he went up to the cashier, opening his wallet to pay for the food.

"Wait, don't I know you?" The deer said looking at Nick as she rang up the item. Nick just glanced at her replying she probably didn't as she looked back.

"Want me to microwave this?" she asked holding up the burrito as Nick nodded. after she finished with the order, putting the pizza box and wrapped burrito in the bag she handed it back to Nick who began walking back to Finnick's apartment, pulling the pizza slice out, opening the box and munching on the slice.

"Who would've thought nacho cheese would taste good on pizza?" Nick asked himself biting into the slice as the sounds of yelling coming from an alleyway were heard as Nick nearly dropped his slice as he poked his head through the alley seeing a horse mugging a ram. Nick was gonna get involved but something seemed off to him.

For one, they both were yelling at each other, where the usual mugger was quiet. it also seemed to drone one. and lastly, the ram being robbed was officer Fleecer. Nick munched his slice walking away from the alleyway. Fleecer was an officer, he could handle himself, Plus Nick wasn't a hero. It wasn't his place to get involved, heading back to Finnick's apartment.

After Nick had left the alleyway the two kept fighting as it eventually stopped.

"Ok let's take a break," Fleecer said to the horse took a smoke break. Fleecer leaned against the wall pulling out his phone.

"Yeah, It's me, Red was a no show, yeah I know, well we've been doing this for hours, okay," Fleecer said hanging up looking at the horse.

"Sorry about hitting you in the nose," Fleecer said as the two stood in the alleyway. It was clear this was a sting to catch Red as Fleecer looked at the horse.

"The Chief will be upset to hear that the sting has not been successful as he put his phone away, handing a few bills to the horse, paying him for his help in the sting. While Fleecer walked away a bottlecap hit the ground as Nick was sitting on the corner of the roof, feet dangling as he sipped one of the beers looking down at the two as he watched the two leave the alleyway.

Afterward, Nick leaped down the roof, catching the Six Pack in his arm flawlessly as he walked off in the opposite direction, heading back to Finnick's apartment, thinking how much it sucks to be Fleecer.

Nick made his way to the apartment, handing Finnick his burrito as he decided to flick on the TV to watch some shows, to kill the time.


	2. Reintroductions

The next Day Nick woke up, stretching as he got off the sofa. after eating breakfast, he was ready to meet with Quantum as he pulled the device from his pocket, pushing the button as a flash of blue light emitted from the device, engulfing Nick as he was teleported to the underground tower.

"I will never get used to that" Nick replied brushing the vomit off his shirt as he was standing in front of Heavy metal who dropped the bowl of cereal he was eating.

"Red, what are you doing here?" the bear asked looking at the broken bowl, which suddenly reassembled flying back into his hand,

"Alice, I'm not eating this, it was on the floor" He replied, setting the bowl down before turning back to Nick, curious as to why he was at their tower, to which Nick replied he was gonna have a meeting with Quantum as the two children left the room guiding Nick to the room where Quantum was levitating a Model car, using his energy to turn a screwdriver.

"Nick, good to see you," Quantum said lowering the car as he teleported to the other end of the room.

"I decided to take you up on your offer, plus I need a new place to live" Nick admitted as Quantum opened the door.

"I guess then I would seem fair to introduce you to the others," Quantum said as Nick followed to the Recreation room as the kids were doing activities. Quantum tapped his cane on the ground getting everyone's attention as they dropped what they were doing, looking at the two foxes as Quantum spoke, getting their attention.

"Boys and girls, this is Nicholas Wilde, or Redfox as you've come to know him and he's agreed to train you into being superheroes," Quantum said turning to Nick.

"I suppose reintroductions are in order because last night when we met, I was drunk. so let's get those out of the way," Quantum said looking at the kids.

"I guess I'll go first the black bear said getting up, he was about 13.

"My name is Tyler but I go as Heavy Metal, my things is that I'm super strong, I guess my story is that I was born down south, my father was a wrestler, I recently moved to the city, I realized my strength in my early years. Quantum found me exercising in an auto shop, lifting cars, asked me to join his team" Tyler explained.

"Really, a wrestler, so the costume it's a personal thing?" Nick asked as Tyler smirked.

"My father was a luchador named Black Metal, it used to be his before he was forced to retire" Tyler explained, going into detail apparently during one of Black metal's fights his opponent shattered his knee and the older bear was forced to retire.

"I'm Next, My name is Mark, but you can call me Steelwool, I'm 17. and I was not born with powers. they are the result of modifying my body with cybernetic enhancements, I'm a bit of a computer guy, This is my piece de resistance" Steel wool holding his left arm with acting as a rail gun as he cranked a throttle on the side as it emitted electricity.

"So a cyborg, that's cool" Nick replied

"Basically, I made the teleporters we use, I'm a bit of a genius" he replied.

'Me next, Me next" the 9-year-old rabbit said putting her arms up eagerly as Nick rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead," Nick said as she smiled, going into herself and her powers.

"My name is Alice Lyte, and I'm magical I can pretty much do whatever I want," the bunny said as nick reflected.

"Someone is a big Alice in Wonderland fan, but seriously magic" Nick questioned as Alice nodded her head as it popped off her body, Alice dribbling her own head like a basketball as she threw it, landing in a basket and bouncing back onto her head.

"Okay, that's weird" Nick admitted.

"More accurate to say she's a reality warper, she's crazily overpowered. she just showed up one day. I know next to nothing about her usually I can read minds but every time I try with her... as I hear is childish music" Quantum admitted as the Panther about 16 rolled her eyes.

"I'll make things brief, My name is Laura my hero name is Laser Panther," Laura said as Nick looked at her.

"And you shoot lasers?" Nick asked as she nodded.

"Well duh" the panther replied as she shot a beam of purple light through her eyes, cutting the table in half as Alice snapped her fingers, making the two pieces fuse back together.

And no backstory?" Nick asked as she shook her head, gesturing for the 13-year-old pig to go as he eagerly calmed himself.

"Peter, but everyone calls me Infierno, well not yet but they will when I become I heroes that is. I can control fire. I can also combust when I because anxious, which is often, especially having a real superhero here" peter said emitting into flames as Alice sprayed him with an extinguisher.

"you would not believe how many beds he went through," Laura said as Peter blushed.

"It's a natural function, like how you shoot lasers when you sneeze" peter countered as Nick looked at them.

"What about your families, do they know what you are and what you can do?" Nick asked as Tyler put his hand up

"My Mom and Dad know I'm strong, they haven't told anyone. It's a shame I'm so strong, I wanted to be a great wrestler like he was but with my strength, it would not be fair" Tyler admitted.

"I have won many awards for my technologic advances, though my cybernetics, that's something work in my private time," Mark answered.

"My family life is none of your business" Laura replied as Nick backed off, stating that was fair enough.

"I think it's obvious my parents know what I do, I can't think of how many fires I had started, luckily my powers only kicked in last year. That's why I sleep in a flameproof sleeping, that Mark invented, I tend to combust in my sleep" Peter admitted as Alice looked at Nick.

"And my parents are long dead, so that's our story, how about you, do you want to tell them, or an I peek into your mind?" Quantum asked as Nick looked at him.

"I consider that an invasion of privacy" Nick retorted as Quantum took the hint and backed off.

"Basically I have immeasurable power," Nick said as Laura laughed earning a series of looks.

For someone who's immeasurable, Tyler had an easy time, wiping the floor with you" Luara stated as Tyler looked at her.

"Easy, He got a few got hits in, I think he knocked loose some of my teeth, I had to ask Alice to fix them," Tyler stated.

"And I'm always happy to play doctor...what a minute," Alice said snapping her fingers as a white light engulfed the room.

"Easy, He got a few got hits in, I think he knocked loose some of my teeth, I had to ask Alice to fix them" Tyler repeated.

"And I'm always happy to help" Alice responded as Quantum looked at her.

"Good save" the blue fox replied as Laura looked at them as they both chuckled.

"What do you mean "good save', wasn't even funny," Peter asked confused as the told him that it was nothing. Nick looked at the kids.

"I Guess training begins, so get pounding away at that" Nick said looking at the kids. who had mixed reactions to training?

'How about we go get some lunch first, Nick, you have a taste for pizza?" Quantum asked as Nick nodded.

"Good cause I know the best Pizzy place in the city" Quantum replied teleporting the group into an alleyway as the collected themselves as Nick looked at Alice.

"Hey Magic girl, Alice, could you put me in costume please?" Nick asked felling it was only fitting considering the other kids were in costume. Alice snapped her finger as Nick's clothes changed into his red hero attire. Alice wore a blue and white dress and mask, Tyler wore a black spandex luchador outfit. mark wore cargo shorts and a T-shirt. Peter wore a red tracksuit with flame details and face paint. Laura wore a purple outfit and goggles.


	3. Tour

After getting their Pizza the six of them were sitting on a rooftop, Nick pulled a slice from the cardboard box, folding it as he brought it near his mouth.

"So what exactly does your living quarters have?" Nick asked, tearing the slice with his teeth.

"We'll be sure to give you a full tour when we get back," Mark said sipping from a cup of soda he said.

"Let's on topic, Quantum told us you would teach us how to be superheroes," Laura said reaching for another slice as Nick looked at her. Considering Nick never thought of being a hero he just thought about the comics that he used to read as a kid.

"Do any of you read comic books?" Nick asked as Peter and Alice raised their arm.

"Have you noticed how the heroes in those stories act, try acting like that" Nick suggested as Alice pulled a shaker of red pepper out, sprinkling it on her she nibbled her slice.

So you kids don't even have a name for your group?" Nick pushed as the kids kept eating, telling Nick they had never given it any thought as he laid back, finishing his drink.

"Didn't you help in arresting the mayor, Lionheart?" Tyler asked, eating one of the breadsticks as Nick looked at him.

"Quantum told us, you and that cop, helped bring him" Tyler replied dipping the stick in one of the sauce cups as Nick nodded.

"I Can't believe those missing mammals, were changing. I heard they are being treated for their condition" Peter said eating as Nick looked at Alice.

"You're a reality warper can't you just snap those mammals back to normal?" Nick asked as Alice sipped her drink.

"I Don't use my powers on living creatures, objects only" Alice explained as he nodded.

"So what happened to that cop who helped you, from what Quantum told me, you two seemed close" Peter asked as Nick looked at him.

"We had a... falling out, you can blame her for the state the city is in right now" Nick replied as Laura actually took an interest in the conversation.

"Yeah my mom saw the conference on TV, that was messy" Laura admitted as Nick looked at her.

"Wow, Laura is finally contributing to the conversation, there is a breakthrough" Nick teased as she turned away.

"This is why I stay quiet" She added as the conversation turned the way back to the savage mammals.

"So Mark, you're the smart one, you think there is a biological component?" Nick asked as the ram sipped his drink.

"It's possible but I think there is more to it, all the afflicted have been disappearing only within a few months of each other, Centuries of evolution and animals start acting up now" He replied.

"And crime has been going up since, I would hate to be in the Chief's place" Tyler admitted eating his pizza.

After eating their lunch the six teleported back to the tower as Nick looked at the kids, asking who was going to show them around as Peter volunteered as Nick pulled a fire extinguisher off the wall as he looked at Peter.

"Just to be safe" Nick led on as Peter began showing him around, started at the circular room where there was a flatscreen, a table and an arcade machine, a pool table and more. the just screamed clubhouse.

"The is the rec room, It's where we hang out, most of our time is spent here" Peter informed as Nick looked at the arcade machine, it was a racing game with a steering wheel controller and two pedals near the bottom.

Peter escorted Nick to the next room as the walked down the hall coming to a room with a big table and a serving line, looking it was once a buffet.

"This is the serving line, It's where we eat breakfast, lunch and dinner" Peter explained as nick was surprised by the cleanliness of the room as they looked around, Peter led Nick to a room filled with paintings.

"This Alice's studio, she likes to paint, and yes, some of those are paw-paintings, try to be respectful" Peter responded as he looked at the picture. It was usual girly stuff, flowers, and rainbows.

"The kind of This look of weird" Nick asked pointing to a picture a cloaked figure, sloppily painted purple.

"And this one, is it supposed to be me?" Nick asked looking at picture clearing intended to be Nick in his Redfox attire as Peter shrugged as the left the room.

"This is the gym, Tyler often hangs out here, and trains" Peter explained as the looked around as Nick walked to a mechanical weight device.

"Seriously 5,000 pounds?" Nick asked as Peter told him that was a usual work out routine as Nick looked around at the machine, there was also a basketball court.

Later they checked out Mark's Lab, which was filled with computers and science equipment. Nick made a movie reference, asking if he had a monster in the basement as they kept walking

"So where will I be staying?" Nick asked as peter guided him to a hallway with doors on the side until they came to one.

"You can have this room, that sums up the tour, feel free to look around later," Peter said walking off as Nick opened the door looking in the room. It was a decent sized room, filled only with a bed and table.

"And to think I ridiculed Judy for her apartment" Nick replied examining the room. after looking around he went back to the rec room where Alice was sitting watching cartoons. Nick sat down asking her what she was watching.

"It's 'Sugar Forest, Glitter Kitty' new episode, it's an any-me... an-i-may, It's from overseas" Alice responded, having trouble pronouncing the word as he looked at her.

"It's pronounced Annie-may" Nick replied sitting beside her as she asked what it was about. Alice replied, by telling him it was about a schoolgirl who fought the forces of evil with magic spells. it showed a cat on a ridiculous uniform throwing glowing balls at slime monsters.

"Hey is that the new Glitter Kitty," Peter asked entering the room as he plopped on the sofa watching with them. they enjoyed the show as Tyler rushed into the room.

"Guys, guys, turn on the new quick" Tyler replied as Peter reached for the remote, flicking the channel as Alice pouted, sore about missing her show.

"And the fire has engulfed the entire complex, the fire department has succeeded in getting most of the people out but there are still people trapped inside.

"This is the chance we have been waiting for," Tyler said, stating they could easily put out a fire as Nick looked at him.

"Are you really suggested we go to an active scene and pulling people out of the fire?" Nick asked as he nodded.

"Consider Peter can control fire, it's perfect for him," Tyler said as Nick sighed applying pulling up his mask as Alice snapped her fingers turning into her hero attire. Tyler was already in costume.

"I'll change on the route, I don't want to risk, catching fire while were here," Peter said as they all gathered around as Nick pulled Quantums device from his pocket as Alice gently touched his paw.

"let me do this, That thing gives me a tummy ache" Alice replied raising her arms as a bubble formed around them Alice moved it with her paw.

And thing won't pop peter asked nervously as Nick looked at him.

"Why are you worried?" Nick asked as Peter rubbed his arm nervously.

"Not all of us can fall to the road and not take damage" Peter added, gesturing to Nick and Tyler who were practically invincible and Alice who could float.

The bubble floated to the building entrance popping as the four landed on the floor, Peter combusting into flames upon landed at people around the building were shocked.

"Okay, here is what we do, Alice you go around, tell us where the people are, you have telepathy right?" Nick asked as she nodded.

"You Got it Red, Looks like a job for my new X-ray specs" She replied pulling a pair of plastic glasses out with swirls on the lenses. Alice began pulling her tail as it came out on a pull string. upon letting go Alice's ears started to whirl like a pair of helicopter blades as she floated up

"H.M. You and Me will go in and get the people out and Infierno, you go inside move the flames so they don't hurt anyone.

"Got it," Peter said as they entered the burning building.


	4. Exposure

The building was blazing, which attracted the views of many city residents. The building in question was an apartment complex that was built a good amount of years ago and the fire department was only putting a small dent in the flames.

"There are two in the room to your left," Alice said, hovering around the building her propeller ears as she was looking, spawning a stick with a marshmallow on it, bring it close to flames.

Inside Peter was walking near Nick and Tyler, absorbing the flames. making them disappear as the looking around, leading the people as Nick grabbed the doorknob, ripping the wooden door off its hinges.

"Anyone here, come with us if you don't want to burn into a crisp" Tyler ordered as two mammals left the room in less than a second, leaving a male sloth, holding a briefcase and wearing a hat. as Tyler, picked him out, carrying him over the shoulder.

The Building was catching fire as the three were leading the group of people around, Peter keeping the flames away from them.

"What are you guys" and of mammals, a female beaver asked as Tyler responded by saying that they were superheroes. Nick got another message from Alice who told them to the top was cleared but there was still a group down on a lower floor.

"I'll Get the family, you escort everyone else out," Nick said walking down the stairs as he vanished into the flames.

"Shouldn't you get him?" one of the people asked as Tyler replied that Red would be fine.

'That should be everyone" Alice replied, making a smore as she bit into it, watching the front doors open up. the residents all fled out running to the citizens on the other side of the cut off as the front doors were kicked off by Tyler. The sight of the pig engulfed in flames and wrestler Bear surprised everyone as Tyler set the sloth down.

"There you go sir," Tyler said as he slowly walked off as Alice lowered, pulling on his tail as she dropped to the ground.

"Hey Alice, mind taking care of this. I can't put out a fire of that size" Peter said as she smiled. waving her hand as a giant ball crashed down on the building, putting out the flames as Tyler looked at the ball, running his fingers across the substance.

"Ice Cream?" Peter said confused as Alice smirked, stating that Ice Cream melts as it began running on the ground.

"I'd say our work here is done," Tyler said as Alice did a spin, they all vanished leaving the citizens of the city flabbergasted as one a female cheetah spoke up, asking if everyone else saw that as the group nodded.

"It wasn't long before the topic of the child heroes exploded over social media as people were now accepting the fact of heroes as truth. The video of Red which was a shaky phone video that could have been faked. This was live news.

Nick teleported into the underground tower, vomiting as he placed the device back in his pocket.

"Thanks for leaving without me" Nick replied sarcastically, walking to the sofa as he sat down, saying he needed to rest, laying down on the sofa as Peter extinguished his flames as he looked at Tyler, asking if they had any leftover pizza.

"I'll check" Tyler responded as we walked to the fridge, opening the door, revealing a pizza box as he flipped it open.

"You're in luck, two slices left, want a pice Nick," Tyler asked as Nick was changing into his regular attire, agreeing to eat with them, stating Pizza tasted better when it cooled down. Tyler handed a slice to each of them as Peter emitted flames from his mouth, breathing on the pizza as he took a bite.

"So, how do you guys think- GUYS COME QUICK" Tyler asked as Mark ran into the room out of breath as Peter looked at Mark.

"How can you be out of breath," Tyler asked as Mark stated he was a thinker, not a runner.

"You guys are on ZNN, they are talking about you," Mark said catching his breath as they ran to the Rec room where Laura and Alice were watching TV as the boys sat beside them.

"And this Footage shot live as the Winstead apartment complex was burning down 30 minutes ago. The fire department was barely putting out the fire but that's is when things turned strange. these 4 showed up" the reported said, showing composite sketches of Redfox, Heavy Metal, Infierno and Alice. as they cheered.

"Were famous" Alice cheered as the looked at her.

"The fox has been identified as Redfox, from an amateur video shot less than a month ago where we fought quote, a horse wielding a glue gun. which at the time was believed to be a hoax, several people from the scene were able to comment on what they saw" The reporter replied switching to a mule on the street.

"Oh man, you would not believe what I saw, If you saw the stuff that I saw you would still not believe it- wait, hang on," The mule said pulling out a cellphone.

"Yeah, that's me, I'm on TV," The mule said as the video cut to a female skunk.

"I was outside the whole time, I only saw the rabbit, using her ears as helicopter blades, I heard there were more but I left before that" he skunk said as it shifted to a goat who spoke in a Spanish accent, saying he saw the whole thing as he was in the building.

"The pig was on fire, but it looked like it wasn't hurting him, he kept the flames of us, he could control them the fox and bear were super strong, clearing paths. I passed out from the smoke near the end, never saw the rabbit" The goat admitted as it cut back to the newscaster.

"What was once thought to be a hoax has now been proven true. Superheroes are real and they live in the city of Zootopia" the news said as a TV was flipped off by Judy Hopps, who was back home with her parents, watching the news.

"Well what did you think of that?" another one of the Hopps kids, Alex said, who was one of Judy's oldest brothers who was snacking on a tray of crackers with peanut butter spread.

"It's interesting" Judy replied, admitting interested in the heroes but still a bit disappointed about what happened in the city as she got up.

"Don't spoil your appetite, mom is making a casserole for dinner" Judy replied walking back to her room. Judy made her way through the hallway, coming to a guest room where she was staying. Since she left for the city, her room was up for grabs from one of the younger bunnies, who was sleeping with their siblings.

Judy laid down on her bed, recollecting the events of what happened and how she let down the city. It was clear that Judy was not the hero she thought she was, all she managed to do was tear the city apart with her subconscious speciest view. Nick helped her solve the missing mammal case and how did she repay him, by saying it was predatory genetics responsible for the savage behavior. Even if it was true it doesn't justify treating a whole class for what happened to a few.

"I guess what they say is true, a few bad carrots spoil the bundle" Judy replied, feeling like she was the worst carrot of the bundle. she looked up the ceiling, in a slump since she got home. she expected a told-you-so from her family about who her dreams were unrealistic but it never came.

There was a knock on her door as Judy just laid there as it opened revealing her twin sister Julie, who bore a perfect resemblance to Judy as she sat beside her.

'Hey Jude, how you doing?" Julie asked using her nickname to cheer her up as she just laid down. Julie sat beside her obvious on how Judy was feeling.

"Judy, it wasn't your fault, you solved the case, you saved the city" Julie replied as Judy turned away, reminding her of what she did. It was clear that Julie was not getting anywhere,

"Well dinner is ready in 2 hours, are you eating with us or do you want me to bring you up a plate?" Julie asked as Judy just turned away, facing the wall.

"Plate it is," Julie said, turning off the lights, heading downstairs, never recalling the last time she ever saw Judy depressed.


	5. Interview

Judy sat on her bed, looking at the wall, she did not want to leave her bed from how bad she felt. She just curled in bed, facing the wall as a knock was heard. Judy turned to the closed door.

"Just leave the food Julie, I'll get to it" Judy replied as the door opened. standing in the hallway was not her sister but Bonnie who looked at her daughter a mix of disdain and disappointment.

"Judy, please come down for dinner. I made your favorite casserole" Bonnie requested as Judy simply turned away as Bonnie crossed her arms, shaking her head.

'Judith L. Hopps, you get out of bed this minute and march downstairs" Bonnie ordered as one of the younger bunnies walking through the hall ran off.

"Guys, Judy is in trouble" the kid shouted out as Judy did not want to start an argument with her mother, slowly moving the covers as she got out as Bonnie huffed, looking at Judy.

"Judy, what's wrong with you?" Bonnie asked her tone changing to concern, while angry that Judy has isolated herself in a guest room she was obviously concerned as Judy pouted, stating she was fine.

"That may work on your father but not me, I can tell when my kids aren't fine and it pains me to see my daughter in emotional pain. What happened Judy, you used to be so full of energy and ambition but since you've gotten home. All you've done is mope. I gave you yesterday to sulk so tell me, what's wrong" Bonnie pleaded, clearly hurt seeing Judy like this as she took a deep breath.

"Mom, I did something really bad, and somewhat got hurt as a result" Judy started explaining what happened in the city, how she caused a divide between the citizens and how she hurt Nick, leaving out the whole 'him having powers' part, just saying he helped with the case, explaining what happened.

"All I wanted to do was help the city, but I made everything worse, maybe you and Dad were right. I was not cut out to be an officer, I failed big time" Judy admitted as Bonnie walked toward her, sitting beside Judy, comforted her.

Judy, when You graduated the academy I was terrified, fearing you would not make it, that I'd read about my daughter killed by some criminal. I pleaded that you would consider a change in career... But I was also really proud that it was my child standing up there, and you did solve a huge case. You are not a failure" Bonnie replied as Judy went about the conference and how she treated Nick.

"You made a mistake, and what did you do, you ran back home, throwing away everything you worked hard your whole life for. That is why I'm disappointed with you, not because you made things worse, but because you did not try to fix it" Bonnie replied as Judy looked at her.

"Mom, what do you do when you can't do anything, but you can't just sit back and do nothing?" Judy asked conflicted about leaving the city and running away. Bonnie just sat there looking at her.

"Just do what you can" Bonnie replied as the two had a talk. She had finally managed to convince Judy to come down for dinner. after eating Judy and her siblings were watching TV, They were talking about the new heroes who had surfaced recently. some city officials had managed to get them to agree to an interview.

Behind the scenes, the kids were nervous about being on TV as Tyler was breathing deep, fiddling the microphone as The five, gathered in their seats. Nick was not present as he told them to say Red was not a member of their team if asked.

"And we are going live in three...two..." the cameraman said as the stream went live as the host cleared his throat.

"Hello and welcome to The Night Hour, I'm your host Nathan Rhodes, Tonight I will be talking to the new young heroes who had surfaced recently, and they will be answering your questions, feel free to call in," Nathan said, turning the kids.

"So Steelwool, you're the leader. Let's hear from you" Nathan said as Mark nodded, telling them that anything about their private lives was off-limits as Nathan agreed, asking Steelwool about his abilities as the ram explained he did not actually have powers, but a high intellect and was a master with gadget development.

My preferred arm cannon is an electric-based railgun, it's not lethal but stuns" Steel wool explained, displaying his cannon as he lowered it. as Nathan looked at him as the kids went into detail about their powers.

So, everyone has been talking about the flaming building rescue, you saved 14 people, how does that feel?" Nathan asked as Tyler cleared his throat.

"Well, It felt interesting making a debut, saving people is an important job and we don't desire a need to be thanked, knowing we saved some people's lives is good enough," Tyler said as Nathan nodded, facing the camera before turning back.

"There are some who claim that you are vigilantes that modern-day society does not need and that no one should use those kinds of powers in the city, who do you responded to these accusations?" Nathan asked as Mark nodded.

"We are NOT vigilantes, we don't go around busting heads and beating up criminals since we debuted, the only thing we did was rescue a group of mammals from a burning building" Steelwool explained as Alice pulled out a bubble wand, blowing a stream of bubbles.

"So, with the new development in the missing mammals' case, what are your comments on the beliefs of predatory animals become savage, do you feel that you might make some people uncomfortable," Nathan asked as Tyler answered the question.

"Being a bear, I honestly feel disturbed by the way Predators are being treated, but it's nothing new. Since the beginning of time, there have been those who think that predators are just brainless savages who only see smaller animals for food, It's not true" Tyler responded. as Nathan seemed to agree with him.

"I'm not saying that their guilt-free, yes there are bad predators out there, but the same can be said for any mammal. It's in a time like this we need unity and to be strong and show or support towards everyone." Peter said, the only one standing and not sitting on the couch, considering he was on fire.

"Peter is right, Justice is Blind and does not pick a side" Alice replied, floating on the sofa. Nathan smiled looking at them.

"Next, do you have any comments on Redfox, the costumed hero who debuted before you, he was believed to be a hoax at first, but now it's clear he's real, so what are your thoughts?" Nathan asked as Mark smiled.

"First of all Redfox is not a member of our team, yes he did help with the burning building, but we just happened to pass by him on the way" Mark explained, putting distance from them and Nick who wanted to stay out of the spotlight as Nathan took note.

"That being said, Redfox did inspire us to be heroes, we did not know what to do with our powers at first," Alice said as the signal on the Hopps' TV became fuzzy. one of the kids pounded the TV, to get the signal back.

"Come on Lenny, the heroes are on," a girl rabbit said as Lenny got up telling them he would get their dad to look at the TV. Judy stood up, stretching her back, facing her Mom.

"Thanks for the talk earlier Mom, I've been thinking about what you said, and I should not just run away from the mess I made, I have to help make things right" Judy admitted as she walked upstairs to get her back, which she hadn't even bothered to unpack, considering she was in her slump.

After getting her bag she went downstairs and hugged her mother, thanking her, she asked her to tell Stu that she left for the city as Bonnie watched Judy leave the house as she grabbed a pair of keys off a hook near the door.

"Also tell him I borrowed his truck, It'll be at the train station" Judy replied as Bonnie smirked. Judy left the farmhouse heading to the station Judy left her dad's pick-up truck in the parking lot to catch a train to Zootopia. hopefully, she could make things right. But she had to start with Nick.


	6. Apology

Judy got off the train, The first thing on her mind was apologizing to Nick. It was only then that she realized she had no method of reaching Nick. She should have really thought this through. the train left as Judy was left at the station. It was early in the morning when she arrived so she had to go look around for Nick.

"If I were a superpowered fox, who was trying to hide his identity while moonlighting as a superhero, where would I go" Judy asked herself, thinking of where Nick would be as Judy spent the morning, traveling around the city as she eventually stopped at the park, sitting with a cup of coffee.

Judy drank from her cup as she enjoyed the sun rising, Judy had spent the morning, walking around Downtown Zootopia, maybe she had jumped into the idea of returning to the city without actually considering it.

Judy lowered her coffee seeing The design on Finnick's Van, she remembered him being around Nick when she was spying on him as she approached the Van, knocking as the back door opened.

"What do you want?" the smaller fox asked, opening the door, as she looked at him, with a van full of Redfox merchandise as he noticed Judy eyeing the merch, cheering up slightly, as he moved the box.

"I got flyers for 10 dollars, and T-shirts for 25 dollars" Finnick offered as Judy replied that she was not looking for merchandise, but instead wanted to find Nick, who she knew was Redfox as Finnick closed the box.

"Suit yourself" Finnick replied as he looked at Judy honestly admitting that he did not know where Nick was but he could get in contact with him, being Nick's friend it was obvious he had Nick's phone number, pulling out a phone and dialing some numbers as the phone rang before Nick picked up.

"Finnick, I'm sleeping, this had better be good" Nick replied grouchy and clear he just woke up as Finnick told Nick to get to his van as someone wanted to talk to him as Nick was becoming more alert as he hung up.

"So, is he coming?" Judy asked, sipping her coffee as she felt a paw tapping on her shoulder as Judy turned seeing a somewhat tired Nick as he looked at her, rubbing his eyes.

"What do you want, Judy," Nick asked, clearly still a bit pissed about Judy as she looked at him, wondering what to say. Judy sighed, taking a deep breath as she looked at Nick.

"I wanted to apologize for my inconsiderate actions and speech, Can I treat you to breakfast?" Judy asked ready to apologize. Nick looked at her in a gaze that said that he was still mad at her but he was not going to turn down a free meal as they agreed to go to a local diner.

Upon reaching the dinner, Nick and Judy entered and sat down, both getting a stack of pancakes, topped with blueberries as Judy reached for the syrup, pouring the thick sap on her cakes and she offered the case to Nick.

Nick took the syrup applying it on his cakes as the two enjoyed their breakfast as Judy looked at Nick, realizing it was best for her to apologize.

"Nick, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I just assumed the whole savage thing I said at the Conference, there was no proof to back up my statement and I was only thinking like that because of my upbringing, I'm not expecting anything in return and I'm okay if you don't forgive me, but I had to apologize to you in person" Judy explained as Nick ran his fork across the pancake.

"What you said tore the whole city apart, I can tell you're sorry, but that does not change what you did. I'll be honest, I don't think I can forgive you, You mean to cause any damage but the damage was done" Nick replied as Judy looked at him as Nick went on.

"When I met you, you seemed nice, like you really did want what was best for the city, I never cared about heroics, but you wanted to help a bunch of people and I respect that about you, and I'll be honest, I enjoyed working with you" Nick admitted admitted as he picked up a napkin, wiping his mouth.

"But I don't think we can fix this mess, I don't care if you go home or stay here, but this is the end of us, I wish things could have gone different, thanks for the breakfast" Nick said setting his napkin down as he walked away from the table as Judy was left there, watching Nick leave as she reflected on his words.

Eventually, she got up and left the diner, paying the check on her way out as the waitress, asked about the fox she came in with, noticing she's paying for him as Judy paid her tab and left. Back to her family home, she would go. She apologized to Nick and wasn't expecting him to forgive her.

"I was expecting this" Judy told herself as she walked by a going out of business flower shop as the owner, Mrs. Otterton asked her to come on as Judy looked at her.

"I'm closing the flower shop, all my flowers are 70% off," the older otter said inviting Judy in as she nodded.

"Likewise" Judy replied as she entered the store, looking around. there were flowers are various species, being a farm girl Judy knew all the types as the Otterton explained that with her husband in that state, she could not stand to keep the store open as Judy looked at her.

"I'm sorry about your husband" Judy simply replied as she told Judy not to fret, considering she had actually found her husband as promised and he was being treated with all the other predators as Judy looked at her.

"I'm sorry about the speech I gave, I know since I said it, most mammals have been avoiding predators like the plague" Judy replied as Mrs. Otterton nodded, before looking at Judy, telling the bunny it wasn't her fault.

"Since the dawn of time, animals have avoided Predators, you're speech did not change anything, it only exposed what society already thought they knew, that we are second class citizens" she replied as Judy looked down.

"Still, doesn't make it right" Judy replied as Otterton comforted her, telling Judy she had a good heart and that she should try to fix her mistake and not let it linger as Judy smiled.

"You sound just like my mother" Judy replied as Otterton smiled, reminding Judy that she was a mother too as Judy smiled.

"I suppose I should buy some flowers, maybe as an apology as she asked what was selling as she looked around as an array of flowers, sniffing the aroma of all the mixed flowers, It helped clear her mind as she asked the price as Otterton looked at the flowers.

"The Roses are 3 dollars, the Tulips are 2.50 The Nighthowlers are 3 dollars and the Jasmine is 3.50, which brings you to a total of," Otteron said punching on her register.

"15 dollars and 75 cents with tax" Otterton as Judy looked at her holding the flowers as Judy suddenly dropped the flowers as she looked back at Mrs. Otterton, instructing her to say what she just said.

'I'm a mother too" Mrs. Otterton repeated as Judy waver her paw, telling her after that as Otterton repeated the price, 15.75 for the flowers as Judy looked at that as she repeated the names of the flowers as Judy slammed her paws on the desk, startling Otterton.

"They're plants" Judy admitted, as she was practically bouncing with excitement as Otterton picked up the flowers.

"Of course they are" she said handing the bouquet back to Judy as the bunny explained during the case, she heard something about Nighthowlers, and assumed it was referring to the wolves at the asylum, but Nighthowler is a nickname for a type of flower, since Judy knew the flower by its real name she never put two and two together.

"This means I was wrong, it's not biological, it has something to do with these flowers" Judy huffed holding the bluish flowers as she had a realization that she had to find Nick again to explain the situation to him, paying for the flowers and running out.


	7. Nighthowler

At the underground tower, the kids were in the rec room still, watching the footage of the burning building rescue as Mark was placing a piece of popcorn on his mouth, handing the bucket to Tyler. He turned to Alice requesting to see it again as the bunny complied, snapping her fingers, rewinding the TV. Nick teleported in the room, hurling up his guts as he wiped his mouth.

"Hey Nick, how was your lunch break," Mark asked as the bucket of popcorn was handed to him, taking another bite as Nick dismissed him, sitting down on the couch, watching the footage of the rescue as he asked Alice to spawn him a blueberry soda as she did so.

20 minutes after sitting down his phone began ringing as Nick pulled it from his pocket, seeing Finnick on the caller ID as he answered, asking what he wanted. Finnick told him that the annoying bunny was at his van again wanting to speak with him as Nick told him that he did not wish to talk to her.

"She says it's important" Finnick rebutted as Nick informed him that he was done with her as Alice looked over at him, asking what was going on as Nick dismissed, telling Finnick he did not want to speak with Judy as Alice snapped her fingers as a pink bubble appeared in the room, popping as a mess of pink substance splattered on the floor as Judy was inside as everyone looked at her.

"What is this, bubble gum?' Judy asked pulling the pink stuff off her and sniffing as Nick looked at Alice, who suggested he should make up with his friend as Nick looked at her.

"She's not my friend" Nick retaliated as Judy cleaned off in partial shock, standing before the heroes that were on the news as she shifted her eyes on Nick.

"Nick, they're plants, The Nighthowlers are not mammals they're plants" Judy quickly said as Nick looked at her confused at what she meant asking Alice if teleporting Judy screwed with her brain. Alice shook her head as Judy calmed down.

"Remember when we visited that Panther, who said Otterton was mentioning Nighthowlers before running off" Judy led with as Nick was not interested but nodded, referring to the militia type wolves at the asylum as Judy smiled.

"No, not the wolves, Nighthowlers are plants, I did not recognize the effects due to the slang name but the plant itself, causes aggression in mammals, like Otterton and the other predators, It's not genetic" Judy explained as Nick barely acknowledged her as Judy looked at him.

"Nick, you have every right to be mad with me, I'll be honest. I also hate myself right now, I let my old beliefs cloud my judgment and the city has suffered for it, but they should not suffer for my incompetence, so please help make things, Then I will stay out of your life forever, I promise" Judy pleaded as Mark looked at Nick.

"She said she was sorry, and the citizens fighting isn't exactly good" Mark led with as Nick weighed his options, while he was mad with Judy he wasn't going to screw the city over because of his ego.

"Fine, I'll help you clear up this mess, but afterward we're done" Nick replied as he looked at her. Thanking him for this chance to clear things up as mark looked at Judy, asking if she had a sample of this Nighthowler flower, which he could use to research it as Judy replied she did.

"I was getting flowers at Mrs. Otterton's shop and I did," Judy said reaching into her bag, pulling out the blue flower as mark held it, saying he'll be in his lab as a blue flashlight up the room, exposing Quantum who was standing as he and Judy looked at each other.

"Excuse me, I don't think we've met, I'm Judy Hopps" Judy introduced herself as Quantum smiled, saying he already knew who she was, knowing she was a former cop who caused the whole Pred/Prey argument in the city as Judy explained the Nighthowler Flowers as Nick looked at Judy.

"Judy, I just remembered something, something about Nighthowlers, back when I was staying with Finnick, he had this friend named Duke, and these people were paying him a lot of money to be delivered Nighthowler bulbs, he asked me and Finnick if we wanted in, we turned him down because we did not want to move flowers but he might know something" Nick explained as Judy asked if he knew where Duke was.

"He often hangs out at the downtown area, selling movies on his downtime as Nick fiddled with his teleporter asking Judy if she wanted to come along, to which she eagerly accepted as he looked at the rest of the team who said the two of them could handle a bootlegger.

Nick and Judy teleported Downtown, Nick fully wearing his Redfox outfit, as he looked around for this Duke, Nick mentioned as Judy asked what he looked like, as Nick gave a description of him, they eventually found the weasel at one of his DVD stands as he saw Redfox standing in the alley.

"Oh Hell, not you," Duke said as Nick rushed to him, tearing the stand in half as he held Duke up with one arm, glancing at Judy.

"Duke, you were delivering Nighthowlers to a buyer, what can you tell us about that?" Judy asked as Duke smiled, with a polite 'Eff off' as Nick held him up.

Later he and Judy were standing on top of a skyscraper as Nick held Duke over the edge, looking down at the street.

"Let's try that again, tell us what you know about the Nighthowler, or I turn you into street pizza" Nick threatened dangling Duke as he was panicking, offering to tell them anything, it was clear that he wasn't going to risk his life as Judy was writing everything he said.

"I Don't know the buyer, they don't know who I am, every week I get a call telling me where to drop the shipment off, and the money gets put in my account, I never met them in person" Duke replied as Nick asked where the next drop off spot was as Duke told them it was at the old subway, they said to leave it at a parked subway car as he threw Duke, rolling on the roof as he stood on the edge.

"Get on Judy" Nick gestured as she did, Nick jumped off the building as the two flew through the air. while they were flying Judy again apologized for her actions as Nick looked at her, saying she did not need to apologize, and that actions mean more than words. The two crashed through the roof of the tunnel, hitting an underground section of track.

"Ok, a parked subway car, we should be able to find it" Nick said as they two looked around the abandoned subway, searching for the abandoned station as they walked up to an old car, looking in as it was empty, Nick walked up the car, knocking as the paw, pounding against the door as Nick, grabbed the handle, ripping the lock as he opened the door.

"After you" Nick gestured as Judy entered the subway followed by Nick, it could only be described as a makeshift drug lab as Nick looked at a bed of purple flowers, concluding this was Nighthowler as Judy looked at the science equipment, holding up a small blue ball, sitting next to a gun

"It's worse than we thought, whoever is behind this is directly infecting predators with Nighthowlers," Judy said putting the balls and gun in a case, where they were designed to go as Judy quickly ducked under the table as Nick looked at her, asking what she was doing.

"You don't hear the footsteps, someone is coming," Judy said as Nick shook his head walking up to the door, cracking his knuckles. Nick readied his fist as the door opened. Nick threw a punch sending the entering mammal flying into the back of another subway car as Nick leaped from the car pinning the white ram against the back of the car.

"So, you're the one who's doing this whole Drug thing, I'll give you a chance to explain things before I bring the hurt on you," Nick said as the ram tried getting up, saying vulgarities at the so-called hero Redfox as he walked up.

"You know who I am, so you know what I can do, do you really want to play that way," Nick said grabbing the ram's horn as he slowly pulled as he yelped in pain.

"Tell me what I want to know or I start pulling" Nick threatened, as the Ram broke.

'Okay, okay, We were hired to shoot predators with the new Nighthowler formula to turn to turn them savage, just don't rip my horns off" The ram replied as Nick reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet.

"Look, Douglas, you had better sleep with eyes in the back of your head, because if I catch you doing stuff like this again I will-"

"HELP!" They heard as Nick turned around seeing Judy fight two more rams in the car as Doug seeing a change pulled out a collapsible baton and struck it over Redfox's head as it metal pole bent. Nick turned around, telling him to glad Nick was just gonna knock him out as he did so.


	8. Drug Bust

Judy was in the operator's seat after barricading herself in. she had begun messing with the controls as the car started moving down the tracks. Judy saw one of the rams shoved his hoof through the window in the metal door, reaching for Judy as she reached for the closest thing in her grip, a coffee mug and smashed it over the hoof as the ram withdrew his arm.

"you're gonna pay for that!" he shouted, clenching his hand as the other one pounded on the door, with an effort to break it down. Judy wished she had a weapon or a least a plan to take on two rams. the car was screeching down the tracks as she poked her head through the window seeing one of them, grab a fire ax.

"You can't hide in there forever!" the ram yelled whacking the ax against the metal door, making a ding as he kept striking, eventually making a small hole in the door as they heard something land on the back of the train. the two rams looked at each other as the kept their eye on the door, which was ripped off and flew down the tunnel, Redfox standing on the back.

He rushed into the car as the sounds of a smackdown were heard. Judy was in the conductor's seat messing with the controls as she heard knocking on the door.

"They are down," Nick said as Judy look out the window seeing the two rams on the floor as Nick jiggled the knob, Judy seeing this, unlocked the door as Nick walked in, asking Judy why she started the train as she shrugged, saying she barricaded herself in and messed with the controls.

"Nick looked at the controls, messing with them as they were looking for the brake as Nick grabbed the brake, pulling as it popped off, Judy looked at Nick who held the brake behind his back as she realized there was no break, trying to keep calm.

"Sorry" Nick replied trying to stick the brake back in sparks began flying.

"Don't mess with it, you'll just make it worse!" Judy shouted as Nick threw the brake handle out of the train car, thinking about what to do as the car was speeding down the rails through the city as she was starting to panic. Nick pulled out his teleporter, which was sparking.

"Great, that fight must have damaged it" Nick replied putting the device in his pocket

"Ok, so we're going down the rail in a speeding train with no brake as Judy shook Nick fiercely, asking if there was anything he does, with his powers as Nick thought it over, saying he had a few ideas but they were risky.

"For one it could hit the engine and destroy but the shock may destroy the car, I could also get out and stop the train but the sudden stop could kill you" nick replied as they looked, seeing the end of the track.

"This is all I can do, and even this is risky, you still have that case?" Nick asked as Judy ran to the case with Nighthowler gun as Nick walked to the back of the car with her, writing a number down on a slip of paper.

"When you come to, get to a phone and call this number, the heroes will meet you and you could give them the drugs, they should be able to work on it" Nick stated as Judy looked at him, asking about the police, about giving the evidence to the cops as Nick reminded her she was an officer anymore.

"Just get to a phone and do not trust anyone," Nick said putting his hand on Judy's back as he looked at her, with an apologetic glance, as he said he was sorry as she looked back at him.

"I'm sorry to Nick, I hope you can forgive me" Judy replied as Nick shook the head saying that's not why he was sorry and asked Judy not to hate him for what he did next as the end was coming up.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine" said putting his arms around Judy as he jumped from the moving train, rolling down the track as it the metal car crashed at the end of the rails, Judy was tightly wrapped in Nick's arms, the two of them clinging together upon impact as they separated, the flames flushed the tunnel they were in as Nick got up, shaking the shock of bailing from a moving train as he got up, pulling up Judy, who was clearly shaken up, clenching the case to her.

"So, what do we do, we have to the police with this" Judy stated as Nick reminded her going to the team would be the best bet, Judy said the cop could make a statement about the drug, and maybe the officials handing things could help, while the heroes analyze it.

"Nick sighed, agreeing at the opened the case to see if the contents were damaged, Judy said that she would case, considering Nick's strength, as she popped the lock. inside was a gun as Nick pulled it out, examine it. admitting it was high quality as he tinkered with it as Judy looked at the pellets. there were three blue spheres, one was ruptured in the crash as the blue liquid had stained the case, nick ran his paw against it.

"It's already dry, that just leaves two pellets" Nick commented as he took one from the case.

"I'll get this to Steelwool, you get that pellet and gun to the police between the two of us, we'll figure this out" Nick replied as Judy quickly hugged him. Nick looked shocked as she thanked him for everything he has done.

"You know with everything you've done, including saving my life, you're starting to look like a superhero" Judy commented as Nick chuckled, walking alongside the rails with Judy as they eventually came to a station, Nick helped her onto the platform as the walked around.

"Payphones," Nick said approaching the old phones as he took the phone off the receiver, hearing a tone, before turning to Judy.

"Don't suppose you have 50 cents?" Nick asked as Judy reached into her pocket pulling some coins out, counting 50 cents and handing it to Nick as he. put it in, calling the team.

"Yeah, it's me... I see...Look, Alice, can you stop playing secretary and just teleport me back, Quantum's thing busted and I really don't feel like vom-" Nick said as the costumed fox disappeared in a puff of glitter. Judy was left alone as she dragged the case, heading off the station stairs, to get a view of her surroundings, she was the heart of the city.

The station was in walking distance, Judy paced herself, and he realized she hurt her leg in the crash, taking slow steps with the case. the mammals passing by avoided the bunny who looked like she had been through hell, carrying case as the walked through the city, taking a breather at the National Museum of history. Judy concluded the cool air might be nice as she pushed the door open.

"She would cut through and leave on the other side and take a straight shot to the station as she walked in the air-conditioned building, resting on a bench as she rolled up her pants leg, expanding her leg with had a gash on it, blood dripping. Judy ripped the sleeve of her shirt and tied it around her leg to press the wound, something she learned from watching old action movies.

Judy was conflicted about making her way to the station and every nerve in her body, screaming to rest. Judy closed her eyes, from the pain she had sustained, as strong as she was, she could not keep her eyes open.

"I guess one small nap could not heart" Judy concluded, turning on the bench, blood dripping from the bunny's leg as she was in pain but counted her blessings. Most Bunnies who jump from a moving rain don't live to tell about it.

"He just keeps saving me" Judy muttered as she drifted off to sleep. hoping to just rest her eyes and then continue her trip to the station and hand the case to Cheif Bogo. maybe even ask for her job back. Judy wasn't sure if she deserved it, but it was nice to dream. one thing she knew, she would have to beg the city for forgiveness.

Judy woke to notice the sharp pains were gone as she looked around. she was in a medical bed, wearing a hospital gown as she noticed the tubes sticking out of her arm, leading to an IV. Judy looked down at her leg to see it had been treated, cleaned and properly bandaged. This was confusing to her. How did she end up in the hospital, it's not like them to just scoop people up from the street?

"The case," Judy said looking for the case as it was nowhere to be found. Judy balanced her feelings, realizing the doctors must have taken it. she hoped she could explain why she had drugs on her, it would be hard to explain this.


	9. Hospital

Back at the Tower Nick brushed his arm as Alice gestured to the cake she was baking, stating she was glad to help but in the middle of making a hugely oversized cake.

"How did things go?" Alice asked stirring a bowl of frosting rubbing the rubber spatula against the soft cake, spreading pink frosting on it as Nick looked at her.

"Alice, can I ask you a question?" Nick pushed as she spread the thick pink substance on her cake nodding. While Nick was grateful for him teleporting him back he just a bit curious why she did not just teleport Judy at the station as Alice finished her frosting.

"For one, I don't want to teleport two people to different locations, it takes a lot out of me, and there may be hiccups" Alice replied materializing a shaker, shack the cylinder as colored sprinkles coated the pink cake.

"What kind of hiccups?" Nick asked curiously as Alice kept shaking the sprinkles on her cake.

"Teleport two beings at once to different locations is hard, especially if they are touching, I might accidentally teleport half of Judy to the station while the other half stayed with you, or you could fuse into some Cronenberg type monster" Alice replied setting her sprinkles down as Nick looked at her.

"What's a Cronenberg? Nick asked confused Alice suggested Nick check his movies out, admitting she saw one of his films and it freaked her out as Nick understood why she did not take that chance. Alce admired the cake pulling a huge Knife the length of a sword, swinging it into the cake in an array of cuts as the dish separated into slices, she offered Nick a paper plate with a slice of cake as he took it.

"I'm gonna go see Mark," Nick said walking off, tasting the cake that Alice was making as Alice was setting an array of stuffed animals, planning a Tea party as Nick rolled his eyes, turning to surprise when the plushies sprang to life and began pouring each other tea.

Nick quickly made his way to Steelwool's lab, knocking as mark opened the door, Nick told him there was something for him to look at as he entered, reaching into his pocket, pulling the plastic bag containing the blue sphere as mark looked at hm.

"What am I looking at here," Mark said putting the sphere in a substance analyzer as Nick told him it was something called Nighthowler and he and Judy believed it was causing the predators to act strangely as Mark applied some goggles on,looking at the sphere.

"Whoever designed this was genius, this strain of Nighthowler is far more powerful than it's natural form, if untreated the effects may last for years," Mark said sticking a syringe into the sphere, taking a small amount of fluid out of the plastic ball as squirting it in a glass dish putting it under a microscope.

At the Hospital Judy was questioning how she got there as a nurse entered, a female deer wearing a white uniform, looking to see Judy was finally up as she recommended the rabbit just rest.

"That leg was seriously injured Miss Hopps, you're glad you were brought here when you were, the had a hairline fracture on your shin, that brace should prevent any further damage," the nurse said as Judy looked down, thanking her.

"So, how did I get here and where is the case I had?" Judy asked laying down as the nurse informed her when Judy was dropped off there was no case.

"Two mammals in official-looking uniforms brought you here, said they found you at the museum, you must have connections because Mayor Bellwether decided to foot the bill for your treatment" she informed as Judy looked at the ceiling, surprised that Bellwether actually paid for her treatment, especially after she quit.

"She has been in the waiting room since you got her, wanting to see you, I'd suggest recovering but there is no harm in having visitors If you'd want me to send her in" the nurse informed. Since Dawn was kind enough to get Judy Medical treatment the least she could do was talk to her. Judy nodded, signaling she was okay with Dawn visiting as the nurse left smiling to get her.

Judy laid down, her leg numb from the medicine she was on as eventually the door opened revealing Dawn in her fancy outfit looking at Judy, with obvious care as she walked in tapping her hooves nervously.

"So Judy, I'm sorry to hear about your leg, I didn't know you were back in the city," Dawn said asking if she could sit down as Judy nodded.

"You are so lucky, I got reports of a crash and sent some men down the subway to investigate, one of them found you on the museum bench, you lost a lot of blood" Dawn said nauseous about the subject as Judy looked at her.

"Sorry, it's just thinking about blood makes me queasy," Dawn said clearly distraught as she tried to sound chipper.

"But You're okay, so that's good" Dawn said trying to smile as Judy looked at her, asking why she sent her to the hospital as Dawn just simply looked at her, saying they were friends as Judy said she owed Dawn for this as she smiled.

'You don't owe me anything Judy, just being a good friend, so what happened, why were you at at the crash, I thought you quit the force, I wasn't aware of you resuming duty?" Bellwether asked as Judy took a breath.

"They are plants, Nighthowlers are plants and they are what's making mammals act strangely" Judy replied as Dawn seemed shocked by this reveal, asking if she was sure as Judy nodded, informing that some rams were working with the drug in the train car that crashed and the case that she had, contained a sample of the drug and a gun used to infect the mammals as dawn looked at her.

"Well, my men did not find a case when they picked you up and any evidence in the train car would have been destroyed, so without any evidence, there is not much to go on," Dawn said biting her hoove about this discovery.

"We have to go public with this, tell everyone that it's a drug that's making mammals act up, we need to tell everyone I was wrong" Judy replied getting up as Dawn gently put her down.

"Judy, you need to rest," Dawn said sounding caring about Judy's well being as she sighed, telling Judy without evidence going public would be a horrible idea.

"There is no proof and this could be seen as just making an excuse, the public outrage would escalate" Dawn informed as Judy looked at Dawn.

"You don't believe me," Judy said tearing as dawn took a breath, trying to compose herself as she looked at Judy.

"Judy, you're my friend, and of course I believe you. but we can't go public without evidence, and any supposed evidence was either lost or destroyed" Dawn informed as Judy took a breath as Dawn looked at her.

"Down worry Judy, I'll do everything in my power to help you" Dawn replied as Judy looked up.

"If you don't have a place to go, you're welcome to stay at my condo, until you get back on your paws" Dawn offered as the act of generosity touched Judy as she looked at her.

"What about the heroes?" Judy blurted, remembering she gave Nick one of the samples as this caught Dawn's attention, asking what she meant.

"Redfox was there, he saved me from the crash, could he testify or something as dawn looked at him, saying it possible but she felt a bit off about working with vigilantes as Judy begged her, saying it was their best hope as Dawn sighed.

"If anyone found out I was working with vigilantes I could get in serious trouble, it's super illegal, But I'll trust you. If you or the heroes make any headway with the alleged Nighthowler, let me know" Dawn stated as Judy smiled, saying she would as thanked Dawn for her kindness as she smiled.

"It's like a said, small mammals like us need to stick together," Dawn said writing something in her notepad, tearing the paper sheet, telling Judy that was her address, she told Judy when she got released to stop by, and that she could stay as long as she needed. Dawn left the room as Judy held the paper, crying.


	10. Infected

In the tower Mark was poking the blue capsule with a syringe taking a sample of the Nighthowler, looking at it under his microscope as Tyler had his arm crossed leaning against the wall.

"could you make an antidote?" Tyler asked taking a bite of an energy bar as Mark scoffed.

"Of course I can, with some time and testing, but the fact is I would need a subject to do some testing on," Mark said adjusting the scope of the microscope as laura was eating from a bucket of popcorn.

'What kind of testing?" Peter asked, chomping on popcorn as mark flicked the syringe.

"I'm gonna willing expose you to the virus and test synthesized antidotes on you" Mark replied as Luara dropped the bucket, hoping he wasn't serious about infecting Peter with Nighthowler as he handed the pig a syringe with green liquid

'These should nullify your flame abilities for few minutes, don't want you roasting one of us when you're infected" Mark said as Laura looked at him.

"You're really gonna infect him," Luara said as Peter was backing against the wall as Mark reached for a tranquilizer gun on the desk, approaching Peter as he bolted for the door, trying to open as it would not budge.

"Your the best bet, Nick and Tyler are too strong to restrain, Alice can bend reality and Luara's lasers can cut through anything, your the least risk" Mark explained prepping the green syringe as Peter looked back at him.

"And there is no better way... If it's for the good for the city" Peter said walking into the containment room. he was willing to do this as Mark, walked to him infecting him with Nighthowler as Peter fell on his knees scratching himself fiercely.

"Quick get him in containment," Mark said as Laura and Tyler carried the pig to a contained area, locking him in. as Tyler looked at Mark telling him they needed to go public with this, if this junk could also infect Peter, that meant it wasn't exclusive to predatory mammals, footage of this could seriously help the city as Mark rubbed his chin.

"My moral compass is telling me it would be wrong to film my friend in such a state, but it also told me I should not be infecting my friend with a virus anyway, so let's get this over with, get Alice and tell her to bring a camera," Mark said as the white rabbit teleported in the room wearing director's garb.

"Okay let's get this picture done, first we need better lighting, this whole place scream's mad scientist, which isn't bad" Alice pull pulling a tripod out of thin air, propping it on Mark, Luara, and Tyler, who upon a snap from Alice were all in costume.

"And we're rolling, Action" Alice yelled through a megaphone, nearly deafening the cast as Mark looked at the camera.

"Citizens of Zotopia, my name is Steelwool, leader of the Meta Brotherhood, a superhero team that has debuted this year. recently it has been brought to our attention of mammals reverting back into a feral state, being a mammal of science and a hero, I saw it fit to run some tests of our fellow teammate Infierno, with his permission of course" Mark said as Alice turned the camera to the containment room where the Infierno was on all four, fully reverting, running around, engulfed in flames.

"now I know what you are probably thinking, How is Infeirno infected, arent only predatory mammals the only ones getting infected?" Mark asked as Alice was walking up, eating a slice of the cake she had made.

"I wasn't here for when Infierno started going screwballs, care to explain," Alice said biting into the cake wedge as Mark held of the syringe with blue liquid, asking Alice to get a close up of the syringe.

"This is a plant, commonly referred to Nighthowler, in its natural state it causes mild hallucinations, feelings of hunger, increased anger and pain tolerance, this strain was manufactured, someone is specifically infecting mammals," Mark said as Alice dropped her cake slice, looking at the slice on the floor.

"As you can see by Infierno, this virus is not limited to predators, we are all targets for whoever is doing this, I give you my word. The Meta Brotherhood will find out who is doing this and we will make a cure for this, you got all of that?" Mark asked as Alice turned off the camera.

'That room is fireproof, so peter will be fine, I'll get started on an antidote, should take a day at most with my tech, Alice get that tape to the news, tell them to run it" Mark said as Alice used her finger to slide the piece of cake into the containment room as Peter began chomping down on the pink dessert.

"Aww, that's so cute," Alice said as Mark looked at her.

"Let's not humiliate him any more than necessary" Mark said as Alice span around, changing into a postal outfit.

"Alice Lyte express mail, on the way," the white rabbit said teleporting away.

At Dawn's apartment, Judy was sitting on the sofa, resting her leg as she was watching TV, dawn came on with some soup, setting it besides Judy as the rabbit thanked her, running the spoon against the bowl of soup, tasting the mixture.

Is this a homemade recipe?" Judy asked as Dawn nodded, saying her mother taught her how to cook as Dawn looked at Judy, watching cartoons to get her mind off things.

"We should probably watch some real TV" Dawn said switching the channel to ZNN news as they were commenting on Heavy Metal, stopping a car thief that took place earlier, saying the bear managed to rip the car's bumpers up and tie the horse up with it.

"And to the police an hour to cut off the bumpers, the horse is Alex Rodman, believed to have ties to an auto chopping ring, we'll update with any developments, and next can The biggest rubber band ball, coming to Zootopia," the reporters said as Alice poofed on camera startling the two reporters.

"Whoops, is that that the biggest Rubberband Ball?" Alice said shifting her attention to the novelty item on camera as she remembered the tape.

"Here, breaking news on the feral mammal case, courtesy of the Meta Brotherhood, now if you excuse me, I'm going to see the Rubberband ball," Alice said handing the tape to the deer reporter as she poofed out appearing on the screen at the rubberband ball event as he two reporters looked at each other dumbfounded, glancing at the tape.

"I guess, we have breaking news in the Savage mammal case, who just let that child in here," the deer said as the leopard handed the tape to the camera guys who began playing the footage.

"Greeting Citizens of Zootopia, My name is Steelwool, Leader of the Meta Brotherhood," The tape said as the footage of the infected Infierno was being shown to the whole city as Steelwool explained the presence of this drug called Nighthowler and how they were working on an antidote as Judy and Dawn were watching.

"Well, that's good," Judy said looking at Dawn as the ewe threw the remote on the floor in a fit.

"Good, do you what this will do, this will cause public outrage, the fact that a drug can make citizens act up. that means someone is doing the is deliberate, which only creates panic. as a natural event, it can be contained but this is a PR nightmare" Dawn frantically said reminding Judy that she was the one to handle this hot potato.

But this means it's not genetic, this could help the predator population, Infierno was a pig. this means anyone can be infected" Judy retorted as Dawn told her that made things worse.

"I can't bury this, might as well try to spin this, and handle it," Dawn said falling on her couch in a slump, as Judy suggested getting an interview with the Brotherhood, and if this could be cured that would help things lot as Dawn reluctantly agreed.

"The public will chew me out over this" Dawn said flicking the channel to calm down.

Back at the tower, Alice poofed in carrying souvenirs, from seeing the world's biggest rubber band ball.

"Guys, the world's biggest rubber band ball is in the city," Alice said, her arms overflowing with knickknacks as the looked at her, not surprised Alice got distracted.

"At least she delivered the tape," Laura said, lollipop in her mouth


	11. Confrence

The next morning Dawn called a press conference to address the new developments about the existence of a drug. She was tugging her collar nervously looking at the audience from behind the curtain as Judy looked at her.

"I don't think I can do this" Dawn said nervously as Judy smiled at her, telling the mayor to just do her best. this was a hot subject that anyone would have trouble as she took a deep breath.

"You're right Judy, I'm the mayor, it's my job to put everyone at ease as she noticed the heroes Heavy Metal, and Laser Panther standing around she walked to them, addressing them as they smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Mayor," Heavy Metal said shaking with the mayor as she asked why they were here. Laser panther informed them that Steelwool was worried the animals using the drug might attack the conference.

"So, we thought we'd look after you," Laura said taking the lollipop from her mouth, tossing it aside as Dawn walked up to the podium where the gaze of the citizens of Zootopia was waiting for her. She cleared her throat, tapping the Microphone before beginning her speech. Dawn opened her mouth as she was automatically bombarded with questions.

"Excuse me, one at a time please," Dawn said as the questions came slowly at a pace that Dawn could actually answer, being asked about the authenticity of the tape that the ZNN received, Dawn looked at the microphone.

"I can not vouch for the authenticity of the tape, though I see no reason why the self-proclaimed heroes would lie about this development" Dawn replied as she was asked about the drug itself, replying she little knowledge, aside from the fact that it increased a mammals aggression and restricted their thought.

"The good news is that does no permanent damage and from I heard Steelwool is working on a cure to help those who we know are infected with the drug" Dawn replied as she was asked if this infection was deliberate as Dawn froze with this question, explained what she was told by former officer Judy Hopps who helped with the developments that the drugs and a projectile weapon were allegedly recovered, though she could not prove the existence of such materials.

The conference went on as Tyler was sitting on the rooftop, tearing open a bag of tortilla chips, shoving his hand down in the crinkling plastic, placing a handful of nacho cheese-flavored chips as he shook the bag in front of Laura.

"Enchaladito?" Tyler asked handing the bag to Laura who took a chip out, placing it in her mouth, handing the bag to Tyler who poured the dried triangles down his throat, chewing on occasion as he looked at Laura.

"Can I tell you something?" Tyler asked as she was silent, they sat on the rooftop quiet as Tyler lowered the bag of chips, looking at Laura, asking if she remembered his fight with Redfox as she nodded.

"You gave Mr. Wilde, quite the beating " she replied as he frowned, looking down. by his look, it was clear something was bothering him.

"No, he let me win, I could tell by the way he threw his punches, it was for show, he missed vital areas and only hit the surface... he held back," Tyler said, admitted for the first time in his life, someone held back against him.

"And you're sure," Laura said dangling her feet over the edge as he nodded, explaining every time Heavy Metal had thrown a punch or done a feat he held back, not wanting to use his full power but that fight with Redfox, he gave it his all for the first time in his life and lost.

"You know I had Mark run a DNA test on a sample of Nick's fur I scraped from our fight, you know how he can analyze power levels and stuff like that, nerd stuff" Tyler admitted as Laura nodded. as Tyler took a deep breath, according to the results Nick Wilde had no limit if he had against Heavy Metal full force he could have easily killed him.

"I'm not used to being the weak one" he replied as Laura comforted him, saying that he was still crazy powerful as he smirked.

"True but I'm the muscle of the team, you have your lasers, Mark is smart, Peter has his fire and Alice, well is Alice, yore all the best at what you do, but me I'm second fiddle" Tyler replied as Laura punched his shoulder, withdrawing her arm in pain.

"True He's stronger but you're the better hero, who's the one always training his muscles, running laps along the building and bench-pressing trucks, you're clearly more determined and see the value of your strength, Nick even said it himself, He's NOT a hero, just a guy with power," Laura said as Tyler stood up flexing.

"You're right, I have determination and ambition, the desire to be a hero and save the day" Tyler replied stretching as he looked at the building across from them, turning Laura's head as she lowered her goggles.

"Looks like a Ram, what's he doing up here" Laura sked using her magnifying goggles as Tyler struck a pose, saying it was nothing good as he leaped off the building, jumping through the air. on the other building, the ram was putting together a sniper rifle as an explosion landed in front of him, striking a dramatic pose as he pointed at the Ram.

"Stop right there, criminal scum," Tyler said posing as the ram dropped a cigarette in his mouth seeing the flexes of Heavy Metal in his usual hero bravado as he looked behind him seeing Laser Panther.

"Umm, I can explain this" The ram said as Tyler snatched the rifle snapping it like a twig, tossing the two pieces in the sky, picking the ram up with one arm as he dangled him over the building's edge.

"Start talking," Laura asked her glass googles glowing purple she shot the line next to the ram, to intimidate but not hurt him as he shook before going limp as Tyler looked.

"I think he fainted," Laura said as Tyler set him on the roof, saying the ram was a coward for fainting as Laura replied, saying that Tyler DID holds him over the edge as he smirked.

"Please, I'm a superhero, I would never drop a mammal from the roof of a building, I was Nick do the same thing and it worked" Tyler replied as they looked at the ram, Laura looked through his wallet.

"Let's bring Douglas back to the fort for questioning," Laura said as Tyler held him over his shoulder as they left.

At the conference Dawn was finishing up, saying that City hall was willing to work with the heroes to find a cure for this condition as well as punishing those responsible. The conference ended as Dawn went behind the curtain as Judy clapped, saying she gave a great speech as she admitted she was nervous.

"Don't be, you handled it well, I think the people liked it" Judy replied as Dawn looked at Judy, rested her hoof on her shoulder.

"Judy, you know Redfox right?" Dawn said as Judy looked back saying he saved her life on occasion but she did not know anything personal about him. Judy felt bad about lying to Dawn about Nick's identity and them working together but Nick's secret wasn't really Judy's to tell. Dawn smiled admitting she wished she could meet him, considering he started this whole hero phase.

"Since the Meta Brotherhood has arrived crime had been down in Zootopia, for the lowest point in a while, I guess a group of powerful animals deter many from the criminal path" Dawn stated as Judy nodded.

"You know if you want I could probably talk Bogo into giving you your job back" Dawn offered as Judy smirked, saying she did not know if she deserved it, after tearing the city like she did, yes the heroes managed to unite most of the people but there was still some damage in what she did.

"So you made a mistake, we all make mistakes. What's important is you learn and move on" Dawn said reaching into her pocket, handing something to Judy. Judy looked seeing her police badge. Dawn said Judy should keep it as a reminder of what she could be.

"I'll think about it" Judy sniffled hugging Dawn, who in returned patted Judy's back.


End file.
